This invention relates to dishwashing detergents with enhanced cleaning power, particularly against dried-on and burnt-on soil, consisting of a surfactant mixture and water-soluble abrasive components.
If conventional manual dishwashing detergents are used in attempts to remove dried-on and burnt-on soil, the performance limit of the products is soon encountered. Now, the problem addressed by the present invention was to formulate a manual dishwashing detergent which would contain a soluble abrasive component in addition to the surfactant mixtures otherwise typical of this group of products. When used in a concentrated formulation, this component would facilitate the removal of obstinate soils. When used after dilution, the product would have the performance profile of high-quality manual dishwashing detergents.